Unexpected Surprise
by MaDaMe-H
Summary: read and see, not to do with starship just starkids


The Unexpected

ONE MONTH AGO

Lauren's POV

It was a normal and typical Friday night. Me, Joe, Darren, Meredith and Brian went out to some hot new club called Pulse. It was only the five of us that night because the rest of the gang had work and other plans. When we first got in we all took in the surroundings of the new night life hang out. The dim lighting, flashing colorful lights on the dance floor, crowded with people and music so loud it made the ground shake. We all looked at each other with devilish grins plastered on each and every one of our faces with an exited twinkle in our eyes, this was going to be a good night! And that's just what it was, a good night we all had a great time. We all got drunk off whiskey, gin, tequila and whatever else. We danced, laughed, joked and bellowed out each song that blasted out from the speakers. But as the night went on the small group got even more minuscule, Brian and Meredith went home pretty early and Joe was hooking up with some bimbo in the back washroom. So it was just me and Darren left to entertain each other and that wasn't too hard to do since we were both pleasantly buzzed and best friends.

One minute we were laughing about who knows what and the next they were dancing up a storm. It was all innocent until the first actual slow song came on. We stopped what we were doing and saw that either everyone went to go get a drink or started dancing close together. I looked at Darren and got that familiar pang in my stomach that I have always tried to cover up since the first day I saw him in college. It was awkward at first, we sort of shuffled closer and tried to pick a place to put our hands but once he pulled my hips closer to his and I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was like two puzzle pieces finally reconnecting. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and just breathed in his scent enjoying his hands on me.

Darren's POV

"Hey Lo?" I said softly, hoping that me talking didn't break the spell that they were under. It didn't because when she lifted her head to listen to what I had to say I could see in her eyes that she felt what I was feeling. I didn't know how to explain it; it felt almost magical as if I could see her in a new light for the first time. Yeah I had always had a crush on her but who the hell didn't? But I never did speak of my feelings for her because I couldn't even think of losing her. So I bottled my feelings up and pushed it down inside. In that moment though while I was holding her so close as her perfume invaded my senses and I lost myself in her warm soft velvety brown eyes all those feelings were just set free.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" She did. She looked absolutely stunning, she was wearing dark blue jeans her favorite white sparkled party shirt and burgundy strappy heels. I found it almost impossible not to gawk at her the entire evening. She replied to his comment with a little smile and a musical giggle.

Lauren's POV

I noticed that he suddenly stopped swaying to the beat and just stood there gazing at me. The look in his eyes sent shivers down my spine. Then I noticed that he was moving dangerously closer to me. The kiss was soft and sweet, I meant for it to be quick and chaste but my lips continued to linger on him as I was overwhelmed with how right it felt and I just wanted to savor the moment. His hands found their way into my hair and pulled me closer, attentively moving my mouth with his in a gentle caress. I slowly ran my tongue along his lower lip, trying to gain access into his mouth. He was more than happy to comply, parting his lips as I did the same. I moaned softly as his tongue caressed the roof of my mouth.

Sadly the moment didn't last forever, the song ended and we both were brought back to reality by the sounds of the blaring beats as the noise filled the room once again. As we broke apart trying to get out breathing back under control the luster full gaze between us never left. Darren finally spoke what was on both of our minds. "Let's get out of here."

Darren was the one who was driving since he had less to drink then any of us and was in fine condition. Luckily it didn't take too long until we reached a stop light, Darren roughly pulled me closer to him capturing my lips in a hot searing kiss. My head swam with passion desire and need as he laced his fingers in my hair, pulling me as close as humanly possible. The blaring of the horn behind us startled me as I jerked back, giggling as I noticed the green light. He sped through, ignoring the speed limits in order to get home as fast as possible.

Slamming the door behind him, Darren removed the keys from the door, tossing them carelessly on the floor. Before slamming me up against the nearest wall. He towered over my petite frame looking down at me. He didn't attack me with unrestrained passion this time; instead he studied my face tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"God Lauren you are so beautiful" I smiled up at him because I knew that he meant every word too. Then everything got serious again and I pulled him closer and our lips met again, not rushed this time it was slow and sensual filled with passion and care. He kisses me tenderly and then hoisted me into his arms and my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as he carried me upstairs.

We both fell on the bed and he leaned forward and pressed his lips hard against mine, his tongue slipping inside my mouth as I moaned in obvious approval. I wrapped my arms around his neck as one of his hands slipped down between their bodies to test my arousal.

"Yesss." I hissed and arched my back to press myself against his hand. I spread her thighs a little wider to accommodate his lightly callused fingers as they rubbed against my wet folds. I bit my lip and shuddered in pleasure as Darren found my clit and began stroking it firmly in tight little circles. My hips bucked upwards, trying to draw his fingers inside of me to ease the ache pulsing between my legs. I could feel my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach and knew it wouldn't take much to push me over the edge.

"Now." Lauren gasped, her hands grabbing hold of his ass and pulling him down on top of her. "I need you in me now." He nodded his head and Lauren could tell he was close too as he positioned the tip of his penis at her entrance. Their eyes met as he thrust inside of her until he was completely sheathed.

"Perfect." he whispered in her ear, taking the sensitive lobe between his lips and sucking gently as he began pounding into her. She met him thrust for thrust, holding onto his ass and feeling the muscles there flex as he plunged deeper inside of her. Lauren was moaning uncontrollably now, she was so close to cumming that her toes had begun to curl. She could tell he was close too by the way his thrusts began to lose their rhythm. Desperate to bring her over the edge with him, Lauren shrieked in surprise when he grabbed hold of her thighs and moved to place her legs over his shoulders. The new position allowed him to move even deeper inside her tight entrance and after a few more frantic thrusts, she was cumming. Hard.

"Darren." she cried out his name as her muscles clenched around him, keeping him deep inside her as wave after wave of pleasure ran through her body. "Fuck!" he hissed, pulling out of her completely before plunging back in. Lauren moaned in response, slamming her hips back against him each time he withdrew from her body. It felt so good to be taken by him like this, to know that he was completely lost in the throes of passion because of her. With each thrust he grunted softly in her ear, the sound of his pleasure was driving her crazy. She was shocked to realize that she was close to cumming again and Darren must have sensed it too because he reached between her legs and began rubbing her clit insistently.

As she felt her inner walls contracting around him, Darren groaned out her name as he buried himself inside her to the hilt and came in a series of quick spurts. He collapsed on top of her, both of them completely spent. They stayed that way for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of their sweat soaked bodies pressed up against each other as they tried to get their breathing back under control.

"Are you okay?" Darren asked eventually as he rolled off of her and onto the bed, pulling her up against him as they inched their way closer to the head of the bed.

"Oh, I'm way more than okay." she chuckled in response, snuggling closer to him and throwing her leg over both of his as she reached over and covered their bodies with a sheet to ward off the chill.

Lauren's POV

The next morning Lauren woke up remembering what had happened and looked at who was beside her. She quickly got dressed and ran out of the house before Darren could wake up. It's not that she didn't enjoy last night it was that she had enjoyed it more than she should have, she liked the feeling of Darren's arms around her and the way he kissed her. But she just couldn't afford to lose him and it would probably be less awkward if they didn't see each other in the morning. Lauren had just gotten back to her house when she heard her phone beep. Who was texting her so early?

Darren: Hey woke up you were gone.

Lo: Yeah, look sorry about last night.

Darren: Wasn't your fault.

Lo: Can we just pretend nothing happened and keep it to ourselves?

Darren: Course we can, still best friends?

Lo: Yeah still best friends

PRESENT

And that is just what happened, we stayed best friends and it was never brought up again. But as Lauren sat on the bathroom floor holding a pregnancy test with a little black positive she didn't know if either of those things were possible anymore.


End file.
